lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
The Sky Pirate
During the night the Robinsons witness the arrival of an alien spacecraft. The Robot says two entities are aboard. In the morning, Don, John, Will and Dr. Smith go out to investigate and find the spacecraft. Don and John go inside to look around and it appears to be empty. Will and Smith wander away and meet a pirate a metallic parrot. The pirate says his name is Alonzo P. Tucker and that he was the one who arrived on the spaceship. Tucker demands they tell him where he is, but Will says that they are lost and do not know. Captain Tucker takes Will hostage and sends Dr. Smith back to the Jupiter 2 with his list of demands. which dictates that the Robinsons fix his broken ship for him, and give him all their cigars and cheese. While Smith relays the message, Tucker takes Will away to a cave. Will isn’t really treated as a hostage. Tucker treats him very kindly and tells the boy all kinds of cool pirate stories. Will thinks Captain Tucker is a great guy and starts to idolize him very quickly. Tucker even lets the boy take “The Pirate’s Oath” to make him part of his crew. Tucker promises that when his ship is fixed he will take Will pirating with him, and Will is thrilled and can hardly wait. The next day, as Captain Tucker and Will walk to the Jupiter 2, they come across a strange alien spy machine which seems to be looking for something. Tucker assumes it is searching for him and bashes it with a rock. When Tucker arrives to negotiate with the Robinsons, they promise to give him all the assistance and parts he needs for his ship, and Tucker decides he doesn’t need to hold Will hostage anymore. The Robinsons invite Tucker for dinner as his ship was being repaired, and he tells everyone tales about how he was abducted by aliens more then a century ago. While making repairs to Tucker’s ship, John and Don discover it is equipped with a very impressive hyper-drive, which has the ability to transport a person anyplace in mere seconds. This could easily get all the Robinsons back to Earth, and they are thrilled! Tucker doesn’t know if he wants to help them yet though and says he’ll have to think about it. Doctor Smith doesn’t want to wait for Tucker to make up his mind and plans to steal the pirate ship for himself. As Will is talking to Captain Tucker about the hyper-drive, an alien spaceship arrives, and Tucker becomes terrified and runs away. Will follows after him, asking what the matter is. Tucker is too frightened to explain in any great detail, and just says that an “awful thing” is after him. The “awful thing” is a large green mound that makes terrible growling sounds and seems to be immune to all weapons. It even shakes off the Robot’s attack and passes right through the Jupiter 2's force-field! The Robinsons become very worried that the “awful thing” is invincible and will destroy them. They deduce that the “awful thing” wants something, and it turns out that the item in question is a mind-reading future-telling alien device that Tucker has in his possession. When Tucker drops the device outside, the “awful thing” scoops it up and leaves without further hassle. The next day, Captain Tucker decides that he is leaving, and that he is not going to let anyone use his ship. Will expects the pirate to keep his promise to take him along as part of the crew, but Tucker refuses to do so. Will’s feelings are very hurt by the rejection, but the Robinsons understand that Tucker only acted for the best. Background information *The series begins its transformation from action/adventure into camp with this episode. *John identifies the year of this episode as 1998. *This is one of four episodes where Alpha Control issue equipment is installed in alien spaceships, and works properly! The other three episodes are "Blast Off Into Space", "Mutinity in Space", and "Collision of the Planets". *One of Tucker's last memories of Earth involves hearing the news of the Battle of the Little Bighorn, which took place in June, 1876. He was abducted by the aliens shortly thereafter. *Tucker demands cheese and cigars from the Robinsons. And he gets them. Apparently the Jupiter 2 was equipped with an Alpha Control issue humidor! *The gelatinous alien who chases after Tucker, to retrieve the prognosticator, resembles a modified version of the bubble creature from "The Derelict." *Why did Captain Tucker print his name on his hammock? Is there a lot of hammock-theft going on in outer space that we should know about? *Why does Will claim he has no idea what planet they’re on? Just two episodes ago in “Return From Outer Space” Will knew exactly where they were and even called the planet by name. Is he lying to Tucker, or did he just forget all that information? *Why was Will carrying a pin around in the pocket of his pants? *Tucker demands that the Robinsons give him the spare parts he needs to fix his broken ship. Since his ship is clearly alien, how can he be so certain that parts from an earth-made ship like the Jupiter 2 would be compatible? How could be sure the Robinsons would even know how to repair alien technology at all? *Why does Captain Tucker walk like he’s got a constant wedgie? Gallery Alonzo P. Tucker's Pursuer.png Alonzo P. Tucker and Will (The Sky Pirate).png Category:Episodes